The invention is generally directed to apparatus for breaking pieces of cast iron such as runners and sprues which are formed when casting parts in a foundry. Runners and sprues are formed when iron is cast into molds, and in order to charge this metal into a melting furnace, it is often necessary that they be broken into smaller pieces which can be easily handled.